


I'm Glad You Came

by The_Last_Knight_of_Eternity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Knight_of_Eternity/pseuds/The_Last_Knight_of_Eternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could feel it building during my conversation with Asriel. The anger and resentment that had begun to ebb away during my journey had returned.</p>
<p>As I stepped into the room where I'd first met Flowey, I saw her again, leaning against the pillar to the right of the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad You Came

I could feel it building during my conversation with Asriel. The anger and resentment that had begun to ebb away during my journey had returned.

As I stepped into the room where I'd first met Flowey, I saw her again, leaning against the pillar to the right of the door. Her arms were crossed, one foot pressed back against the pillar as she glared at the ground. It seemed as though she was deep in thought, so I took the time to study her briefly.

She wore a grey, shin-length coat that she'd left unbuttoned over a green and yellow striped shirt. Brown jeans were tucked into black combat boots, a knife sheathed in her right boot. She was extremely pale, something I suspected was due to living underground for several years, with long brown hair that she'd pulled back into a ponytail, leaving her bangs to fall over her eyes.

As usual, just looking at her made my heart race.

"Chara," I murmured, stepping toward her. She glanced up at me and I froze, staring into her captivating crimson eyes. Her mouth pulled down into a frown, though her eyes lacked the rage I'd expected. "What's wrong? "

Her mouth opened to reply. A moment passed and slowly it closed as she seemed to consider the question. The silence stretched on for a minute, two, three. I waited patiently, knowing by now that she'd be more likely to answer if given time. I'd counted 326 seconds before she finally spoke.

"I'm not the greatest person," Chara murmured, an irritated sigh accompanying the words. "Asriel's certainly right about that. Hell, I can be outright horrible on my best days, and a homicidal maniac on my worst."

I nodded slowly, taking a step closer. It's nothing I didn't already know. No, after that awful second reset, I knew exactly what Chara was capable of when unleashed. A shiver ran down my back at the memory of my hands covered in the dust of the monsters she'd murdered. I still had nightmares about Papyrus telling me he believed in me as he slowly turned to dust.

Chara seemed to know where my thoughts had gone, her face softening with compassion. "I'm sorry. I know it still haunts you. It haunts me too."

"I've already forgiven you," I replied, doing my best to smile. And it was true. I had forgiven her. She wanted to be better, and I wanted to help her be better.

"I know you have, even if I don't deserve it." She frowned, pushing away from the pillar and turning her back to me. Shoving a hand in her pocket, she brought the other up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "I really do hate humanity. They're the true monsters."

I flinched, recalling the things she'd told me about her life on the surface. No friends, a mother who at the best of times was indifferent to her and at the worst outright hated her, and a father who...

My fists clenched as cold rage filled my heart. In my fifteen years, I'd never genuinely wished harm on anyone. I'd always tried to see the best in everyone, even when I had no reason to, but just the thought of what that... that bastard had done to Chara made me want to hunt him down and kill him myself.

Digging my finger nails into my palms, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. In for eight, out for six. In for eight, out for six. Slowly, I could feel the anger draining. In for eight, out for six.

"I understand why you wanted to destroy them," I stated, unclenching my fists.

"And yet, you would never actually do it," she replied, turning back to me, an oddly affectionate look in her eyes. Reaching out, she grabbed my hand, causing my heartbeat to skyrocket. Gently, she lifted my hand and turned it over, running a cool thumb over one of the scars on my wrist, sending shivers up my arm. "After the way your family treated you, the way the other kids bullied you, you would still save them."

I shifted slightly, glancing away uncomfortably at the reminder of my life on the surface. "Peace is not the absence of conflict, but the ability to handle conflict by peaceful means," I reply, shrugging.

Chara laughed softly at that. I can't help but notice she's still holding my hand. "And that's what makes you better than me. No wonder Asriel liked you so much."

Understanding hit me then and I moved to reassure her. "I'm sure Asriel didn't mean that he likes me more than you. You were his sister. He loved you."

Her frown deepened as she slowly shook her head. "But he does like you more. They all do."

My own lips fell at that. "I don't think..."

"Oh shut up, Frisk," she growled, dropping my hand. I obeyed, ducking my head to avoid her cold gaze, my eyes falling toward my converse. For a moment, it was utterly silent. A finger lifted my chin, forcing me to meet her eyes, which had softened considerably. For the first time, I noticed that she was a good few inches taller than me.

"They do like you more than they did me. And with good reason," Chara murmured, cupping my cheek gently. I nuzzled into her hand, eyes closing as a soft sigh left my lips. "You are... the kindest, most honest person I've ever known. You love infinitely and unconditionally, sparing those who would see you and your loved ones dead, and saving everyone else in the process." My eyes opened, finding a smile on her face, unbridled adoration in her eyes. I could feel my cheeks heating at the look she was giving me. "You changed both Asriel and me, saved us from our hatred of the world. You're an angel, Frisk. You're my angel."

My blush was spreading rapidly, so I ducked my head, hair falling forward to cover my cheeks. "I'd hardly call myself an angel."

Laughing softly, Chara shook her head. "Of course you wouldn't. That's just another reason I love you."

A moment passed. Her eyes slowly widened, cheeks flushing pink as she pulled her hand from me to rub at the back of her neck. "I, um... well, what I mean is, uh..."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I stepped closer. Leaning up on my toes, I pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to her lips before rocking back on my heels. "I love you too, Chara."

She blinked rapidly, then smiled brightly at me. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I murmured, taking her hand and guiding her back towards Toriel's house. "Now let's get back to the others. I'm ready to see the sun again."

Chara fell into step beside me, her fingers entwining with mine. It wasn't until we were almost to the exit of the Ruins that Chara broke the silence.

"Frisk, despite your reason... I'm glad you came to Mount Ebott."

I smiled, leaning my head on her shoulder. "You know, I'm glad too."

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah... I'm Frisk/Chara trash.
> 
> A quick explanation on how Frisk can see and touch Chara. When Frisk fell into the underground, her determination awakened Chara's spirit, which basically entwined with Firsk's soul, connecting them together. Because of this connection, Frisk can both see and touch Chara, as well as talk to her mentally. If anyone were looking at them at the end there, it would look as though Frisk were holding hands with and leaning on someone who was invisible.
> 
> For anyone who enjoyed this oneshot, I'm actually planning on writing a full length Undertale fic that'll be using these versions of Frisk and Chara. Most of the things in this will appear in that at some point along the road. This was just something I wrote to see if anyone would be interested.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who took the time to read this. I wish you all the best.


End file.
